Non-liquid chemical delivery systems are used in a variety of processes including dish washing and clothes washing. Generally, a non-liquid chemical delivery system includes a container for holding a non-liquid chemical such as a detergent. The non-liquid chemical may be in powder, granular, pellet, or cartridge form.
Generally, a dispenser cap is positioned beneath the container. Prior art dispenser caps include a mesh. When dry, the non-liquid chemical rests on the mesh and will not flow through it under its own weight.
A nozzle is positioned beneath the dispenser cap. The nozzle forces water through the mesh of the dispenser cap and into the container. The passage of water through the mesh entrains the non-liquid chemical and the resulting mixture is transported through the mesh into a discharge conduit which leads to a dish washer, a clothes washer, or another system.
The nozzle sprays water in a generally vertical direction into the container. The nozzle is typically controlled by a valve which is coupled to an electrical circuit. When the concentration of the dissolved chemical falls below a specified amount, the valve opens and water is sprayed into the container. When the concentration reaches a sufficiently high level, the valve closes and spraying is stopped.
With the conventional vertical nozzle system described, the depth of the wetted chemical is relatively great. When the chemical delivery system is not in use, the wetted non-liquid chemicals tend to solidify. Thereafter, it is difficult to dissolve them in a controlled manner. Thus, it is desirable to reduce wetting in a non-liquid chemical container.
Another problem with conventional non-liquid chemical delivery systems is that the discharged chemical tends to drip into the nozzle, eventually causing an obstruction of the nozzle. This problem is especially acute in hard water areas.
Still another problem with conventional non-liquid chemical delivery systems arises through the use of sodium hydroxide in many non-liquid chemicals used in dish washing processes. When the nozzle injects hot water into a container including sodium hydroxide, steam is generated. The moisture of the steam migrates into the container causing wetting and subsequent hardening of the chemical.